


Heard Ya Lookin For A Boyfriend?

by 4jaewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jaewoo/pseuds/4jaewoo
Summary: “You know,” says Pretty Boy shouting over the loud music once again. Suddenly, Toxic booms through the club. As Mark hears Britney singing “Baby can you see” he spots Taeyong and Jungwoo running to the dance floor hand in hand. His attention is brought back to the situation in front of him as Pretty boy slaps the man’s hand away and blindly grabs Mark’s hand that’s laying on the bar. “It’s rude of you to be talking to me like this in front of my boyfriend.”One by one, Mark starts to realize things: First, Pretty boy is holding his hand. Second, Pretty boy just called Mark his boyfriend. Third, Mark still hasn’t ordered a round of shots, Doyoung is gonna kill him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 284





	Heard Ya Lookin For A Boyfriend?

Mark taps the bar counter for what feels like the hundredth time. 

He had been sent by his friends to get a round of shots but the bartender’s been occupied with talking to a girl on the opposite side of the bar for the better part of ten minutes now. Mark raises his brow, hoping his annoyance triggers some sort of Spidey-sense in the chatty bartender to gain his attention.

No luck. He looks back at his friends where they’re sitting, squashed around the small table-- Jungwoo hanging off Jaehyun as they listen to whatever story Taeyong is so frantically telling. It could be the shot of tequila he had earlier, but it makes his chest warm, Mark smiles. He turns back to the bar and sighs when he sees only more people waiting for their drinks.

“C’mon baby, let me buy you a drink.” 

It comes from behind, and Mark barely suppresses the urge to flinch from the grease laced in whoever’s voice it belongs to. There’s some shuffling to his left, and then someone shouting to be heard over the loud bass of the music.

“In your dreams, I can get my own!” and then a boy is leaning over, very close to Mark, their arms almost brushing as he angles towards the flirty bartender.

“Excuse me! Some of us are dying of thirst! What’s a guy gotta do to get a drink around here!” Mark can see the guy roll his eyes, but the loud flag down seems to work because, finally, he makes his way down to their side. The boy seems satisfied enough with himself, evident in the way he turns to Mark and gives him a big smile, as if they have entered some unspoken comradery against the bartender. With the boy facing Mark now, he takes in his features. His honey brown hair falls over his forehead almost to his round eyes. Mark’s eyes flicker to his heart shaped lips, for a second he wonders how they feel but quickly buries the curiosity in the back of his head. He’s pretty. Very pretty. He’ll tell his friends about Pretty Boy when he gets back to the table, he decides. 

“Just one drink. Let me get it for you.” The man persists, laying a hand on the Pretty Boy’s waist. Mark watches as his smile fades and turns into a look of disgust. The boy whips his body back to face at the man. 

“You know,” says Pretty Boy shouting over the loud music once again. Suddenly, Toxic booms through the club. As Mark hears Britney singing “Baby can’t you see” he spots Taeyong and Jungwoo running to the dance floor hand in hand. His attention is brought back to the situation in front of him as Pretty boy slaps the man’s hand away and blindly grabs Mark’s hand that’s laying on the bar. “It’s rude of you to be talking to me like this in front of my boyfriend.” 

One by one, Mark starts to realize things: First, Pretty boy is holding his hand. Second, Pretty boy just called Mark his boyfriend. Third, Mark still hasn’t ordered a round of shots, Doyoung is gonna kill him. 

The boy’s announcement doesn’t seem to convince the man, he crosses his arms and scoffs. “Boyfriend? I haven’t seen you with anyone.” 

Pretty boy hums and tightens his grips on Mark’s hand. The small gesture sends shivers through Mark’s body. “He’s right here.” Before Mark can either deny or confirm the statement, Pretty Boy turns his head to look at Mark with big eyes, “Baby?” Mark blinks. 

He takes all of two seconds to figure out what’s going on here; he’s been in this situation plenty of times, standing in as a makeshift boyfriend for his friends being pestered by unwelcomed suitors. He takes another two seconds to decide what he wants to do, looking from the man to the boy. Pretty boy bats his eyelashes and then squints at Mark, making a face he would compare to Jungwoo’s when Taeyong wouldn’t let him get the key lime pie he wanted at the supermarket. He looks at the man that has his eyebrow raised, ready to challenge any word that comes out of Mark’s mouth. With Mark’s eyes back on the Pretty boy, he takes one more look to his lips and quickly intertwines his fingers with Pretty Boy’s. He’s going to regret this later but that’s the Leo in him. 

“Yea- yes. Yes I’m his boyfriend.” He scoots closer, pressing his chest to the boy’s back. Once again satisfied with himself, the boy smiles up at Mark, all teeth, grabbing one of Mark’s arms and wrapping it around himself like a blanket. He turns to give the guy the same smile, almost as if to taunt him. 

“What? No, you weren’t even talking to him”, Pretty boy sighs, clearly fed up with the loser in front of him. He spins in Mark’s arms to face him. Mark is only given about 3 seconds to stare at the boy’s pretty face, the strobe lights gliding over his skin, when Pretty boy grabs his face, and plants his lips on Mark’s. For the second time that night, Mark’s mind scrambles from confusion to realization. Making another decision in two seconds, his hands move down to grip the boy’s waist, holding on tightly as he melts into the kiss. Maybe Mark is being bias, but these hips definitely feel like they were made for his hands. The boy slides his hands down to Mark’s neck, fingers mapping out his skin, then to his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Mark feels him hum as he licks into his mouth, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. 

Mark thinks he hears the guy sigh and stomp away but he’s not sure because right now his senses are being flooded by the boy in front of him. He can feel Pretty Boy’s hot skin through his thin t shirt, Mark moves his hands from his hips and finds a new home on the boy’s ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. Pretty Boy whimpers at that and Mark suddenly breaks the kiss, remembering he needs air to breathe. He opens his eyes to see the boy smiling up at him and he’s back to holding onto his hips for dear life as if the boy might disappear if he lets go. 

Mark decides now would be a good time to introduce himself to the boy he’s just kissed. “I’m Mark. Mark Lee.” He says, feeling a slight blush reach his cheeks. 

“Mark Lee,” The boy repeats, and Mark most definitely does not swoon at the way his name sounds coming out of his pretty mouth. The boy hooks his arms around Mark’s neck and lifts himself on his tippy toes to reach Mark’s ear.

“I’m Donghyuck. Thanks for saving me from that creep, such a good citizen helping me out like that.” He says, his lips brushing his ear as the words leave his mouth. Mark’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Donghyuck’s breath on his skin. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Mark barely replies and Donghyuck giggles-- this time Mark will admit he most definitely does swoon at the sweet sound of his laughter filling his ears. 

“Let me buy you a drink then, it’s the least I can do.” To Mark’s despair, Donghyuck removes himself from Mark to turn his body to the bar and shout an order of two tequila shots, leaving Mark to feel the absence of his warm body. When he hears “tequila shots” his head shoots up and his eyes dart all over the club, he remembers why he had been at the bar in the first place. His eyes land on Doyoung who is staring right back at him, his mouth in a straight line and his brow raised. Mark can hear him now, “Didn’t realize I sent you to the bar to make out with someone, I could have sworn I asked for shots!” Mark offers a small half smile and shrug, mentally sending the response, “I got distracted?” Doyoung shakes his head and then becomes the one distracted when Taeyong throws himself on him, back from tearing up the dance floor with Jungwoo.

Mark turns around to find Donghyuck with a shot in each hand putting one in Mark’s. “Cheers!” Donghyuck shouts over the music and winks at Mark as he throws his shot back. Mark mirrors him, throwing his own shot back, the liquor burning his throat. He keeps his eyes on Donghyuck, watching his throat as he swallows the tequila, a drop of it dripping down the column of his exposed neck. Mark tightens his grip on the shot glass, it acting as anchor to stop him from darting forward and licking the tequila from his neck. 

Mark tears his gaze from Donghyuck, feeling eyes on him. He finds them when he sees the same loser creep from earlier, nursing a drink from across the room, eyeing both Mark and Donghyuck. 

“Ah, I hate to break it to you, but it seems like Creep still has his eye on you.” Mark says leaning into Donghyuck so he can hear him over the music, Mark hates to admit how their close proximity seems to have an effect on him each time. 

“Well then, let’s give him a show,” Donghyuck smiles a wicked smile and takes the empty shot glass out of Mark’s hand, setting it on the bar. He replaces it with his own hand and pulls Mark to the dancefloor just as Positions starts playing, turning around and pressing himself flush against Mark’s chest. 

Donghyuck’s hips are starting to feel like Mark’s permanent home as he places his hands there again, Donghyuck pressing his ass flush against Mark’s crotch. He lets the beat of the song guide his movements as they sway in unison, Mark’s hips chasing Donghyuck’s as he grinds into him. Donghyuck lets his head lull back onto Mark’s shoulder as he cover’s Mark’s hands with his own and pulls them lower on his midsection. With his neck exposed and glistening beneath the neon lights, Mark moves forward and licks Donghyuck’s neck tasting a mixture of sweat and the tequila from earlier. 

Donghyuck lets out an absolutely filthy moan as Mark keeps his mouth there, sucking, licking, and biting at his neck. The moans go straight to Mark’s dick as he feels himself growing in his jeans, and god Mark hasn’t been laid in a while- it just hasn’t fit in his schedule as a part time barista and a full time student. But tonight, before they made their way to the club, Jungwoo declared tonight would be the night “Mark is getting some dick!!”, and Mark has a feeling he was right about that at least.

Donghyuck turns his head to attach his lips to Mark’s, it becomes sloppy quickly as their hips move and their lips chase each other. One last grind to Donghyuck’s ass and Mark is being pulled off the dancefloor by him, Donghyuck politely but urgently making his way through the crowd, his grip tight on Mark’s wrist. Mark hears his name in the distance and a couple of “whoop whoop!”s and turns to see his friends cheering him on from their table, making sure he’s not bumping into anyone, Mark turns back around but not without throwing up his middle finger first. 

It turns out their destination is the bathroom, as Donghyuck pushes Mark in and locks the door. “Fuck,” Donghyuck lets out as Mark crowds him against the wall and attaches himself to his neck again. Donghyuck’s hands fly up to Mark’s hair pulling roughly to detach him from his neck and instead find his lips. His moans are filling the small room and Mark decides this is his favorite song. His hands are roaming Donghyuck’s body, touching everything and everywhere, but it’s still not enough. His hands land on his ass and he squeezes tightly, bringing him closer as Donghyuck rolls his crotch up against his. 

They separate for air, Mark pressing his forehead against Donghyuck, “Wanna taste you, can I suck your dick?” Mark pants. 

“God, yes, please suck my dick,” and Donghyuck is pushing Mark down by his shoulders. Mark is quick to undo Donghyuck’s pants, pulling them down in a matter of seconds. Once Donghyuck’s hard dick is out and in front of him at eye level, Mark pauses and closes his eyes, leaning his head against Donghyuck’s thigh. “Thank you, god”, he whispers. 

“Come again?” Donghyuck questions staring down at Mark. He’s beginning to wonder what kind of weirdo he chose to be his fake boyfriend for the night. 

“Shhh, I’m thanking god for this. Beautiful, so beautiful,” Mark has never called a dick beautiful before but if he’s ever seen one, it’s the one right in front of him. 

“Wha-” But before Donghyuck can finish his thought, Mark is swallowing him whole and then his knees are buckling, he barely catches himself, gripping Mark’s hair. 

Mark loves this, the feeling of a dick on his tongue, hands in hair, and the sound of Donghyuck’s sweet moans and pants. It’s all too much- he fists his own cock through his jeans and whimpers around Donghyuck’s cock. Donghyuck’s hips buck forward at the feeling of the vibration around his dick. His eyes fly open and before he can let out an apology, Mark’s hands are gripping his ass pushing his hips forward again.

“God almighty,” is all Donghyuck can let out, screwing his eyes shut and pushing deeper into Mark’s mouth. He can feel it, the warm heat of arousal in his belly, growing stronger each second. Mark lets off with a pop to take in a deep breath of air but swallows him again before Donghyuck can even feel the loss of his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna cum” Donghyuck tries to warn him, but Mark keeps his grip tight on his ass pushing him deeper in his mouth, and suctioning his lips tighter. His jaw is sore and his knees hurt against the hard floor but the taste of Donghyuck on his tongue and the feeling of hands in his hair are enough for him to forget everything else. 

“Fuck, Mark, fuc-” and Donghyuck is coming into Mark’s heat with a shudder, his sounds echoing like a chorus in the small room. Mark sucks him through it, hollowing his cheeks and it’s so much, too much. Donghyuck hisses and pulls him off by his hair. Smirking, Mark stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck you’re good at that”, Donghyuck pulls Mark in for a bruising kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. “Wait, let me--” He fumbles with Mark’s pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs. 

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck whispers, Mark is big. He looks up at Mark who’s smiling with a brow raised. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Mark laughs. Donghyuck bites his lip and takes Mark’s dick in his hand, getting used to the feeling of it. He gives it a tug and Mark is groaning, dropping his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck thumbs at the head of his cock, smearing the precum down his length. 

He slides his fist down and up, down and up, gaining speed. He feels Mark against his neck, huffs of breath, and whimpers coming out of Mark’s mouth. Donghyuck pumps his fist and flicks his wrist when he reaches the tip. Mark is coming undone, his breathing is uneven and he’s sweating, but just like before, his senses are being infiltrated by Donghyuck, only Donghyuck- he can only feel, hear, taste Donghyuck. 

“So good Donghyuck, feels so good”, Mark mumbles against his shoulder and bucks his hips into his fist. He grips Donghyuck’s biceps, feeling the muscles contract as Donghyuck pumps his cock. One last flick of his wrist and Mark’s hips stutter, coming thick and hot into Donghyuck’s fist. He jerks Mark through it, the cum sliding in his fist becoming messy. 

They stand there for a few seconds taking it all in: Mark’s dick in Donghyuck’s hand, Donghyuck’s dick still out of his pants, Mark with his forehead pressed to Donghyuck’ shoulder. Suddenly there’s banging at the door, “There’s people that gotta piss!” 

Donghyuck and Mark dissolve into giggles quickly moving to clean up. Mark wets a paper towel and wipes them both off. Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand in his and Mark feels a warmth reach his chest at the feeling of their fingers intertwining. Donghyuck swings the door and right there in front of them is the same Creep from the bar. Donghyuck makes a show of wiping his lip with his thumb and flashing a smile at the man. He waves his fingers and pulls Mark along. 

They make it to Mark’s table where his friends look at him with questioning eyes.

“Who’s this,” Doyoung asks skeptically.

Mark smiles, “this is my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> this literally would not be written without jj love u queen 😔
> 
> my first markhyuck fic!! hope u like it!! 
> 
> twitter: @jaewoorideordie


End file.
